


The Drinking Game

by Kr1411



Series: Lil Olivarry One Shots [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Oliver and Barry don’t know eachother au, crack and fluff, drunk!oliver, its nothing much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 11:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13212753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kr1411/pseuds/Kr1411
Summary: Barry walked up to the bar and ordered three shots. He was going to give them to Caitlin and Cisco, he was, but Oliver freaking Queen chose that moment to walk up to him.And Barry just had to impress him.





	The Drinking Game

**Author's Note:**

> I’m still in high school, therefore I have never been drunk, so I am lacking in knowledge. Sorry.

Barry was feeling quite playful tonight. He and his team decided to try the new club in Starling for the first time, and Barry wasn’t about to be a burden on Caitlin and Cisco’s night.

Barry walked up to the bar and ordered three shots. He was going to give them to Caitlin and Cisco, he _was_ , but then Oliver _freaking_ Queen, the owner of the club, decided to walk up to him. And Barry, who has had a crush on this man for years, just _had_ to impress him.

“You going to drink all those?” Oliver asked, and Barry was frozen. He looked from the shots, to Caitlin and Cisco, back to Oliver, and said, “Yea, yea, I am. Not that I had a rough night or anything, I mean I was feeling up for a challenge, I wanted to see how many shots I could take, I mean-”

Oliver cut him off with a laugh. “A challenge, huh?” Oliver asked. “How about this, I’ll buy us unlimited shots, and we can see who can drink the most,” he said, motioning to the Bartender, who seemed to have been eavesdropping. He was already pouring the third shot, giving the first two to Oliver.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Barry said, but Oliver assumed it was for the wrong reasons. “Chickening out? I thought you wanted a challenge, and, seeing as you look like a lightweight, this will _definitely_ be one,” Oliver said, and Barry scoffed.

“I am no lightweight,” Barry said, and Oliver laughed. “Oh, is that how it is, Mr...?” he asked, and Barry laughed. “Allen, Barry Allen, and yea, that’s how it is. I could outdrink you any night,” he said, feeling cocky.

Oliver laughed, as the bartender began lining up the shots. Picking up the first shot, he said, “It’s on, Mr. Allen,” he said, and Barry mirrored his actions.

“What do I get if I win?” Barry asked, with a smirk. Oliver thought about it.

“A date,” Oliver said smugly, and Barry’s eyes widened, a blush growing on his face. Oliver felt very stupid, he didn’t know this guys sexuality. He wasn’t going to let this break him, though. “With me,” he finished.

Barry smiled. “A date it is, then. And if, by chance, you win, you can have my number,” he said. He would’ve said a date, but Oliver beat him to it. Why didn’t the older man just give him free drinks?

“On three then?” Oliver asked, raising his glass, and Barry nodded. “Three, two, one,” they counted, and thus began the worst idea of the night.

\-----

Cisco and Caitlin were talking about different ways Barry could drink and _actually_ get drunk, when out of the corner of his eye, Cisco saw Barry and Oliver talking about something, both holding themselves in pride.

“Think that’ll end well?” Cisco asked, nodding to the two. Caitlin laughed. “Not for Oliver, that’s for sure,” she said, staring as the two took the first of many shots that night.

\-----

About ten shots later, Oliver was borderline trashed, and Barry was as normal as ever.

“Th’ser strong, B’rry,” Oliver slurred, face looking pale. “You should g’veup now.”

Barry laughed, as he took Oliver’s next drink out of his hand. “You’ve had enough, I think I win,” Barry said, but Oliver grabbed the shot back. “Not until I say so,” he said, and Barry looked at him in concern. “Alright, but at fifteen, I’m stopping you,” he said, and Oliver laughed. He didn’t say anything, he just laughed.

Barry sighed, as he took the next shot. It was fun at first, him and Oliver exchanging banter, but at this point it was pathetic. Oliver was so drunk, drunk in a way Barry had never seen before.

By the thirteenth shot, Barry called it. He won, and he had the bartender as a witness. Same with Caitlin and Cisco - he saw them watching him.

“Oliver, I’m going to take you home, you’ve had enough,” Barry said, he could just find someone to manage the shop for the night. Maybe the creepy dude by the door who’s been watching him the whole time.

Oliver nodded. “Alright… Alr’ght, you win, you win,” he said, clinging onto Barry. Barry took a step back, and grabbed Oliver’s arms. “Oliver, I don’t want to take advantage of you, I just want to take you home - no, to _your_ home,” Barry added, at the look Oliver gave him.

“Sir, do you need me to drive Mr. Queen home?” the creepy guy by the door asked. Barry slightly jumped. How the hell did he get over here so quietly?

“No, I can drive, but I swear I’m just taking him to his house. I wouldn’t do anything he doesn’t want, especially while drunk,” Barry said, and the guy nodded in approval, but not before looking at the man for any signs of lying.

“Here’s his address, and I expect you to come back and tell me you got him back safe,” the guy said, and Barry nodded, before taking the address to memory.

The guy watched them outside, and Barry turned a corner, where the back parking lot is, before speeding Oliver to his house. He found a room, which he assumed was Oliver’s, and put Oliver in the bed.

Holy shit, he was in Oliver Queen’s _bedroom_. Iris was going to _flip_!

He went out to the store, and quickly bought some advil and a water bottle for the billionaire. He wasn’t about to invade his house by looking for cups and medicine. That could look very suspicious.

He ran back to Oliver’s bedroom, and found a pen and paper. On it, he wrote,

_Mr. Queen - I believe you owe me a date. Drink lots of water, and take some advil. It should help with the hangover. -Barry_

He included his number underneath his name, and slid it barely underneath the water bottle.

And, he knew he didn’t want to invade Oliver’s privacy, but if he gave him a small kiss on the forehead?

Well, no one had to know. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel or no?


End file.
